


me, saving s8

by mmchiaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, fuck voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchiaki/pseuds/mmchiaki
Summary: back at it again bitches





	me, saving s8

none of the bullshit season 3 onward happened. season 4 is on thin FUCKING ice. fuck voltron. the end


End file.
